Swan and Jones
by Taze Like Darcy
Summary: What if Bella wasn't as heartbroken when Edward left her in the woods, but she still followed him. She is sent back into 1931. Indiana Jones finds her on the way to Pankot Palace. Cute Shorty. Sexy Indy. Mean Willie. Confident Bella. Bella is 18 and Indy is 24. I know that not his age in the movie but that's his age in this fic. R AND R PLEASE!


I found myself laying on a dusty path rather than the cold, wet, soft, forest floor of the woods in my home town of Forks, Washington. I moaned as the bright light hit my face. Even with my eyes closed it still hurt. I bit the inside of my mouth when I heard footsteps approch me. I almost gasped when I heard what sounded like an elephant noise. Then the light dimmed when the person or thing stepped next to me and blocked the sun from my face.

"Who's she?" Came a child's voice.

"No idea Shorty." Came a rough, sexy voice. "But we can't leave her here." The child's voice spoke again.

"You just say that because she pretty lady." I felt the man touch my cheek and I almost gasped as a electric shock ran through my body. Though I told myself not to let this person know I am awake, I couldn't help that my eyes flew open on their own. I grabbed his wrist and blinked several time.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I whimpered hating that I felt weak.

"To bright," I told the man, closing my eyes. I let go of the man's wrist.

"Not used to the sun?" He asked concerned.

"I live ina place where the sun doesn't exist."

"Great a hermit." Said a woman's voice. I shook my head, great another Lauren Mallory.

"Open your eyes but this time more slowly." He told me. I did as told and opened my eyes slowly. He had given me the right advice since my eyes quickly adjusted to the world around me. It seemed to be a jungle out here, literally.

"So how's that?" He asked. I looked at him for the first time after my eyes adjusted and I almost moaned. I bit my lip. He had what seemed to be a leather jacket on, with a white button up shirt underneath. He had on brown combat boots, and brown khakis on. He had a whip resting on his hip, and as brown hat that covered his dark hair. He had sunkissed skin and green eyes that had gold flecks in them. He also had a slight stuble on his chin which made me think about how it would feel if he kissed my neck. The thought aroused me and I chasted myself for the stupid thoughts. How could a man like him like a girl like me.

"Better." I said my voice trembling. He looked down at me and for a second I felt self conscious, before I noticed he was looking at my closed which consisted of: a rain coat, navy blue t-shirt, and dark wash jeans.

"Why are you wearing a coat?" He asked.

"Because where I'm from it rains in my home town a lot. I don't know how I got here." I said sitting up with his help.

"Are you America?" He asked. I nodded. "Where at."

"Forks, Washington." I said. "It rains there all the time. That's why I'm not used to the sun." I peeled out of my jacket. He nodded and help me up. I dusted myself up and looked around. Then I found the reason I heard an elephant. There were three elephants. A big one which had no one on it. I suspected it was this man's. Then there was a slightly smaller one with a blonde hair, blue eyed woman on it, she was glaring at me and I had the feeling we weren't going to get along that well. Then my eyes came on a baby elephant holding a small boy. I smiled at him and he smiled back showing his pearly white teeth.

I squeaked suprise when I felt the man gently grab my arm and lead me to the biggest elephant. I motioned for me to climb on and I did so with his help. When I was comfortable he climbed on and postioned himself behind me. My eyes widened as his front pressed against my back and his croch touched my ass. I gasped as the elephant then started to move. He chuckled his chest vibrating. I shivered as he pulled me closer to his warm chest. I relished the feeling, since my ex-boyfriend Edward was hard as stone, and cold as ice I had never felt the warmth of a man other than a hug from my friends and family. I've never had someone hold me like this. Not even my ex, he said he didn't want to hurt me but I call that bullshit. I don't even know this man and he is holding me like a man would hold his lover.

"I never got your name." He said in a rough voice.

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." I told him without hesitation.

"Indiana, I also go by Dr. Jones, Jonesy, and Indy."He told me. "By the way that is a beautiful name." I blushed and he laughed before turning serious.

"Isabella I want you to stay with me okay?" He asked. I frowned and nodded. "These people are going to be different then you would think." He told me and I nodded understanding.

Suddenly the guide or whatever they are screamed. Indy climbed off the elephant and helped me down. He kept his toned arms around my waist for a moment before letting me go.

"Stay here." He told me. I nodded. The blonde woman walked past me and pushed me into the little boy who had been standing behind me. I gasped and pulled him around me as I fell so I wouldn't fall on top of him. His eyes widened and he looked down at me innoccently.

"Sorry pretty lady." He told me. I smiled He got up and dusted himself off and I did the same.

"Bella, my name is Bella." I told him with a smile. He smiled.

"Short Round, or Shorty." I smiled again and then Indy came back.

"Indy they're stealing our rides!" The blonde screamed.

"Willie we are walking from here and stop screaming." Indy yelled at her. Shorty giggled and Indy winked at him. I scenced these two are very close. I frowned as Willie walked over to us in high heels, how is she walking in those. She pushed me away for the second time and it made me lose my balance again and I fell on my ass. What a bitch. Indy helped me up and Shorty brushed me off. Willie sneered at me and started walking down the small path that led to the place we were going.

"I don't think she likes me." I told Shorty and Indy, Shorty smiled and pointed it at me.

"She jealous, you are pretty on inside and out." He told me. I blushed and thanked.

"Come on Shorty." Indy told him picking him up and placing him on his back.

"Indy hurry, if she can't keep up leave her." Came Willie's voice.

"You call him Dr. Jones doll!" Shorty yelled.

I laughed while Indy winked at me. When we caught up with Willie she looked at me and sneered. The she looked at Indy and smiled flirtatiously. Shorty looked at me and shook and rolled his eyes. I giggled making her and Indy look at me. I blushed and Shorty laughed. Indy smirked and I swear Willie almost fainted. Shorty laughed and I joined in, making her turn to us and glare. I smiled innocently and Shorty did the same.

Indy shook his head and laughed contiuing down the lane. He used his free arm to wrap it around my waist and pull me to his side. I blushed and Shorty laughed. That when I tripped over Willie's convientely placed foot. I tripped, right before we fell Shorty jumped off Indy's back. I gasped as Indy fell on top of me. I panted and blushed. He chuckled and got off of me while Shorty laughed.

"Are you usually this clumsy?" He asked. I shook my head, and he frowned. Me still lying on the ground he grabbed my waist and picked me up slinging me over his shoulder. Willie huffed and walked away. I glared at Shorty who was practically rolling on the ground with laughter. He then slapped me on the ass and started walking down the path again.

"Why does this kind of stuff happen to me?" I asked Shorty who followed behind me and Indy. Indy laughed, I glared at his back. I hated to admit this but he did have a very sexy ass though. 


End file.
